


The Artist and His Muse

by skyoung200



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Model Damen, Short, Student Damen, artist laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoung200/pseuds/skyoung200
Summary: Laurent is an up and coming artist and Damen his model and muse could not be prouder.





	The Artist and His Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Have this shitty little drabble. I hope you enjoy!

"How the hell have 6 of my paintings in this gallery gotten incredibly good offers in less than 24 hours?" Laurent shouted as he walked into his studio where Damen was waiting with two coffees and no shirt on, ready to pose for their regular session. 

 

Damen had a smug smirk on his face and said "You found your muse and your talent has been shining through. Those rich assholes would be fools not to see it and offer you loads of money." 

 

Laurent glared at him and crossed his arms and replied snarkily "What, you're claiming to be my muse? I figured you'd just call yourself hot and take credit. I'm pleasantly surprised." Laurent couldn't hide the smile on his face as he walked up to Damen and kissed his cheek softly. "Now take off your pants and pose you giant animal. If my pieces are selling, I need to make more." Laurent said as he took one coffee from Damen's hand and smoothly stepped away to set up his paints. Damen whined like a kicked puppy at not getting a real kiss but he did as told. 

 

Nothing would distract Laurent when he was in a mood like this, incredibly determined and motivated. Damen found a comfortable pose and for a few hours that's how they stayed. Laurent working, Damen posing hiding his joy at seeing Laurent get paint in his hair from twirling it around dirty fingers and the way he sticks his tongue out when he's concentrating. 

 

They wrap up when Laurent's wrist begins to fail him. It hadn't been the same since his uncle, in a fit of rage at being caught red handed and being desperate to avoid his arrest, had broken it horribly. Laurent's hand would shake and was weaker but he never gave up painting. Damen couldn't be prouder to be his model, muse, and boyfriend. 

 

Hopefully soon to be fiancé but he was waiting for Laurent's first successful solo gallery, which was looking to be sooner than expected. He'd have to get that ring from Auguste, he'd known Laurent's mother's rings had been special and he thought it'd be perfect to propose with it and his own much less impressive painting skills. 

 

Ah well, for now the couple enjoyed "fancy" take out on their sofa, watching Netflix, and petting the spoiled cat Nicaise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments and tell me honestly what you think! I plan to flush this out into a full fledged fic so I'd love advice, critique, ideas and such. This was inspired by a prompt on an amino (go check it out).


End file.
